future love that transcends through time
by sapphire90emerald
Summary: In the future, years after Kagomes time Inuyasha is still alive and saves a princess it's kinda hard to follow i guess but Amber the princess goes back in time to the fuedal era and meets inuyasha in the past. plz R&R it won't be as hard to understand whe
1. authors comments

**Hey all this is my first fan fic I know it's a bit confusing but I'll try n make it easy for you to understand Inuyasha meets a girl named Amber in the time 3017 he never died or anything Kagome is dead n Kikyo was brought back to life in Amber's time by somebody I can't say or it'll ruin the ending, any way Inuyasha falls in love with Amber in the future and in the feudal era after future Inuyasha dies and asks his past self to protect Amber in the feudal era. I hope this made it a little less confusing Write me some reviews and I'll make more chapters **


	2. Chapter 1

A girl about 13 with green eyes had fallen asleep in a mans arms. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. She didn't know where he was taking her but she didn't care she felt safe with him. " My lord you have brought the princesses with you why," asked a small man?

Goshibu this city will no longer be safe the royal family has been murdered all but this girl, the girl I have been training since she was 6, as soon as I caught the woman's sent I knew something was wrong I went to the palace and saved this girl please take her to a room so she can get some rest. Why he thought how could she be in this time Kikyo was dead. He stroked his hair she died with everyone else so many years ago 600 years ago to be precise how can I smell her scent?

1 year later

" Come on Amber you cannot give up you think any demon that has been released will pity you, you are strong use it to your advantage."

" Inuyasha I cannot do it that thing is 20 times the size of me."

" I don't care if the thing is 9000 times the size of me when I kill them just do it."

" I DON'T WANT TO KILL THE STUPID DEMON!" as she said those words the thing came charging at her so she threw her arm out and a blue energy came out and blew it up.

" See I knew you could do it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" I didn't want to," she said close to tears, " Why do I have to learn to kill I don't want to."

" Amber," he said softly, " Don't cry please come here." She came to him and he embraced her. He had known this girl since she was a child now even though she was 14 he grew to love her. She had become so woman like not only with her body but her attitude and the way she looked at life. She was 5'7 she was strong toned with golden hair that was like the sun with the deepest green eyes.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha for crying it's just that my family was killed I don't want to kill. Why can't every one get along?"

" I'm sorry I don't have the answer but I won't lose you so you will be prepared don't you want revenge on the person who killed your parents and took the sun, flowers, and plants from your people?"

" I hadn't thought of it like that Inu I promise for you I will become the best."

" Good now will you try to defeat the next one without your powers?"

" I'll try my best." He released the next demon and it took her a matter of minutes to finish it off. She trained day in and day out till one night 4 years later.

They were attacked Amber tried her hardest to fight them all off but she couldn't herself and Inuyasha had left to take the others to safety when she told him she could handle it.

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha get the people to safety you can move faster then me I will be fine till you come back."

"I will not leave you Amber."

" Come on Inu I am not a baby please go these people cannot fight very well get them out of here I'll be fine."

" Stop being stubborn I'm staying with you."

" If I'm stubborn it's only because of you Inu please go I promise I'll still be here when you come back."

" Fine." He waited a bit he was hesitant.

" Well what are you waiting for?"

" I I love you Amber."

She smiled, " I love you too Inu." He smiled and commanded the people on what to do.

END FLASHBACK

" What did I get myself into," she said allowed as soon as he left more demons came and they keep coming.

"Little girl give up look at your self your in bad shape," said a woman with long black hair and dead eyes.

" Shut up bitch I know when I'm done and I ain't near it."

" My my did your father allow that language?" " Wait he wasn't there when you were old enough to learn the language right?"

" How would you know you old hag?"

" Because I killed him." Amber was boiling with rage but she wouldn't let her emotions control her. " By the way Amber how's your love life with my Inuyasha I'm Kikyo his first and final love."

" Well Kikyo love life's great specially with the affection he's shown me unlike you see he told me about you and lets just say a couple kisses is what you got not what I've had."

Kikyo stirred in anger, " Why you little little…"

" What you got no words for me how sad."

Kikyo looked at the young girl a little more closely and saw a very strong miko aura along with a lot of power. " I see you're a bit powerful little one."

" And I see your not a threat you ain't worth my time."

" That's what you think now." She was gone after that but sent all the demons on Amber's trail. Within minutes trillions surrounded her.

" Great I'm dead."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She fought and fought till she could no longer stand up mere hundreds surrounded her by the time Inuyasha came and he saw all the corpses lying about her.

" Amber," He said and went to her the demons were very power full and Inuyasha was blinded by anger so by the time the demons were dead he was severely injured.

Amber woke to see Inuyasha lying next to her unconscious. " Inu Inu wake up," she said as she shook him her body screamed in pain as she got up blood was everywhere. She picked Inuyasha up and dragged him to their hideout it took hours when they were there she wanted to collapse and sleep but she had to help Inuyasha. " Inuyasha please wake up please," she sobbed, " I I c…can't l…lose you too." Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Amber you can't lose me I'll always be here and always protect you somehow."

" What do you mean somehow YOU will protect me no one else I don't love anyone but you."

" Stop your blubbering it doesn't suit you listen to me Amber and I don not want to hear one complaint or anything." Amber nodded and listened to him. " I may not have much longer _HERE _with you but as I said I will protect you there is a well by the giant tree stump remember?"

Amber nodded, " Yes you took me there a year ago."

" Good I want you to jump down the well and I want you to go now Kikyo wants you dead so soon she'll be here to find you."

" NO I can't leave you n…not in your condition I won't please do not make me Inuyasha please I love you with everything I possesses please if she finds you she'll kill you and I won't have you please do not make me go."

" I told you no protests you must go it is the only way I'll know your safe and I will be able to protect you."

" How will YOU be able to protect me please," she begged, " I do not care if I die as long as I'm with you, you can protect me you'll heal in no time."

" I am not as able as I used to be please do this for me."

Amber sobbed, " Of course Inu but only because I love you." Inuyasha pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately I love you with all my soul," said Inu. They made love and held one another for hours before he sent her away Amber held back her tears till she was out of site then she let them fall freely. In her 17 years of life she had lost everyone she loved she had had no friends when she lived in the palace except for her brothers but her entire family was killed, and now she felt as if she was going to lose the man she loved.

On her way to the well she felt nauseous, weak, and dizzy. I just have to make it to that stupid well and I should be safe but I must hurry she thought. She thought she had made it when she saw the tall tree stump but she was attacked by the most fierce demons though they were neither on the demon nor human side they still attacked her.

"I know the scent of the man you carry where is Inuyasha," Asked a man who looked very similar to Inuyasha.

" None of your business now please let me pass."

" All these years I thought my half brother dead yet he is alive and about to have a child."

" What are you talking about?"

" You do not know that you bear my brothers child and you are still a child it looks like."

" I am not a child and I am not pregnant."

" Then you won't mind if I…" he didn't finish his sentence and he wasn't going to Amber saw it coming but she couldn't move his hand went right through her stomach. She didn't scream she didn't do anything but stagger away from him.

" Why do you not scream child?"

" You can do me no harm or cause any pain when I've lost everything already but I will ask you once more to please move or I will have to kill you."

Sesshomaru looked at her taken aback he saw great pain in her eyes and loneliness he knew his brother to be heartless but he couldn't stand to see a woman cry how could he do something to this one and what perplexed him more was she was beautiful beyond imagine. In looking at this girl once he found his heart, " Inuyasha will pay for what he did to you my lady."

" Do not harm him he is close to death as is and is in love with me he sent me away for safety if you wish to do something for me protect him for me since I will be gone."

" Sesshomaru we will not help Inuyasha not after… you know."

" Koga shut up we will grant this girls wish, girl go where you are off to soon or your wound will become serious I am sorry where is Inuyasha?"

" A cabin about a mile straight from here when you walk in it will look deserted there is a hidden door behind some vines walk in and go down the steps once down the steps you'll have to say a password its shikon no tama."

Sesshomaru nodded and dragged Koga away. " Sesshomaru shouldn't we see if she makes it safe?"

" No she is a human if she wishes to travel alone she can face everything herself."

" But she is still a child and with the wound you gave her."

" She will be fine stop caring about a human now I promised we would take care of Inuyasha and I do not intend to brake a promise human or not."

" Whatever."

She had made it to the well and was about to jump when an arrow struck her in the chest. " Did I not tell you I wasn't finished with you?"

" Whatever," said Amber pulling the arrow from her back as if it was a bug.

" Oh my dear what is wrong did Inuyasha throw you out?"

" No he told me he loved me and it would be safer if I left then we made love again."

Kikyo didn't answer she just sent demons on Amber. " This is getting old Kikyo."

" Then give me the jewel."

" What jewel you have the shikon no tama."

" It is nothing compared to the jewel your parents were said to protect."

" Maybe you should look in the palace then and leave me be," she said fighting the demons.

" Or maybe you are hiding it from me."

" Believe what you want sick as many demons as you want on me it is a waste of yours and my time."

Kikyo turned to leave then said, " By the way sorry about the baby Inuyasha would have made a great father." She then left and sent hundreds of demons on the severely injured Amber.

" Damn it I never cower away but I'm to injured and what the hell is with everyone saying I'm pregn…" it hit her then she had missed her period this month. " Then I was pregnant and and I've lost my baby." She felt sick to her stomach. " I've got to get out of here," she said and jumped into the well.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Inuyasha when will Kagome come back," asked Shippo

" How many times do I have to tell you she isn't coming back?"

" But why Inuyasha."

" Because… huh what is that scent Shippo stay here," he ran in the direction of the bone eaters well. When he got to the well he jumped down to find a girl unconscious with blood everywhere yet she was still alive. " Hey girl wake up."

" Go away Inuyasha I'm too tired this morning."

" What are you talking about?"

Amber opened her eyes and they widened. " Inuyasha you shouldn't be moving you too hurt… wait your not my Inuyasha you could be his son… my baby…" she then fainted.

" How can this girl be moving, talking or even be alive and how does she know who I am?" He took Amber to Keade.

" Old hag where are you?"

" What is it ye want Inuyasha?"

" I found this girl in the well like this can you help her?"

" Aye go play with Shippo and i will bandage her wounds." Inuyasha nodded and left. Keade bandaged her wounds and they all sat and waited for her to wake up.

Inuyasha don't die on me you can't you promised why would she do this to you she loved you don't leave. She was dreaming that Kikyo had visited Inuyasha and was killing him slowly. The others watched as she shook and started to sweat then she woke up.

" Inuyasha… where am I?"

" Safe with us how did you get those wounds girl."

" None of your business thanks for the help but I have to go now," she went to get up but Inuyasha pushed her back down.

" You're a human you should not be moving with injuries like that," he said softly.

" Hmm they are nothing but a few scratches now if you don't mind I have to go my Inuyasha is dying.

" What is your name girl and how do you know mine."

" What your not Inuyasha your to young and stubborn like, my name is Amber."

" I am not stubborn wench."

" Are too."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" No I'm…"

" Both of ye be silent," said Keade, " Now we would like some answers from you how did you get through the well is one question?"

" What you mean you can't go through it?"

" No we cannot."

" Well I don't know my Inuyasha told me to because he was afraid for my safety and couldn't protect me cause I was foolish and took too many demons on at once so he got very injured and I have to get back to him because Kikyo is going to kill him like she did my family and I love him more than anything."

Inuyasha was blushing, " so he loves you?"

" Yes very much so and I was going to become his mate." Inuyasha turned bright red but said no more.

" This Kikyo you speak of is she a miko?"

" Yes but a very weak one compared to me anyway she's such a coward."

" She is my sister."

" How can that be you're so old."

" It is a very long story Inuyasha will fill you in later."

" How can he fill me in he isn't here?"

" What year is it?"

" 3017 why you didn't know that?"

" I see, Inuyasha you have something to look forward to living a very long time that is."

" Wha…What I couldn't possibly live that long it is probably some other Inuyasha."

" Exactly my Inuyasha would never act so childish."

" I am not childish wench."

" Are too."

"Am not

" Are too."

"Again ye two stop bickering."

" It's been real great talking to you all but I have to go if I don't Sesshomaru Koga and Inuyasha will probably die."

She got up and when she did Inuyasha turned red again but couldn't take his eyes off of her.

" What are you staring at boy?" she then looked down and screamed. " WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

" Well we had to bandage your wounds," said Keade.

Amber dropped down and quickly covered herself in the quilt. " Would you mind giving me my clothes?"

" Not at all but if ye intend on leaving ye will not unless accompanied by Inuyasha."

" Why would I go with him I can fight better I'm sure?"

" Because then ye will not be outnumbered."

" Yes we would I'd have to make sure he did not get hurt."

" I can take care of myself wench."

" Spare me but if it's what I have to do to leave get ready the demons in my time are thirty times worse then any demon here. Now may I have my clothes."

" Aye." And she was given her clothes, she dressed and left.

" Inuyasha are you coming or what?"

" Yea, stupid wench bringing me to some stupid place," he said under his breath.

" What was that Inuyasha?"

" Nothing." Then Inuyasha looked out to see a gigantic demon that lunged at Amber who was turned looking at Inuyasha. " Look out!"

He had said it to late the demon struck her side and she glowed. A shiny jewel fell to the ground but it was as if it could sense its master's pain it shun brightly and the demon exploded. The jewel returned to Amber's bloody body that was getting up.

" Damn demon," said Amber

" Are you ok," asked Inuyasha.

" I'm fi…" she grew dizzy and fell to her knee. Inuyasha ran over to her.

" Lets go back your too injured."

" No I have to save Inuyasha."

" And you called me stubborn come on I'll carry you."

" I don't need anyone to carry me I can walk."

" Then lets see it." She went to get up but couldn't. " That's what I thought either we go back to the hut or I'll carry you."

" Fine carry me."

Inuyasha put her on his back and ran to the well. " Now where to?" Amber just pointed the direction she was too weak to do anything else. When they had gotten to the cabin she jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran down the stairs not caring how bad she hurt. The doors had been torn down and it looked like a mess when she walked into the village area.

She saw bodies strewn all over the place. "Inuyasha Inuyasha no where are you." She ran to there room and saw Inuyasha's body. " Inu please wake up."

" He's still alive but only just barely," Said Koga.

" What did you do to him?"

" Nothing we tried to help Sesshomaru even died trying to save him Kikyo was in such a rage…who is he," Koga asked pointing to the other Inuyasha.

" Koga you've grown older."

" Inuyasha what happened to Kagome how are you here as your younger self?"

" Kagome she chose you, you tell me what happened to her."

Koga looked confused, "The last time I saw her she was with you dog breath."

" She's dead ok," said Amber.

" How do you know?" Asked both koga and Inuyasha.

" I just do now if you wish to talk then leave." " Inuyasha please wake up I'm here you can't leave me you told me you'd always protect me don't leave me now I need you."

" Amber," he said weakly. " I will protect you," bring the other Inuyasha over here." Amber turned and saw the younger Inuyasha come towards them. " Inuyasha surprised you live this long?" " I don't have much longer to live Please protect the princess for me I love her more than anyone I have ever loved Kagome is dead in a couple years after killing Naraku you would have found out.

" Please Amber is special grant yourself me this plead protect her with your life you will face many dangers and she's young she still knows not everything but I love her will you do this for me?"

" Yes," Said Inuyasha feeling sad for an odd reason he was seeing himself die it was odd.

" No Inuyasha do not leave me please she can't do this she's already token everything from me please not you too please," She begged.

" Amber I love you remember that remember everything I've taught you and what ever you do, do not let her get the crystal you hold in your body remember flowers your people want to remember them too help them."

" I don't want to I just want to be with you."

" Stop being childish just remember I love you."

Amber nodded and wiped her tears, she bent her face to his and kissed him good by then he died. " Inuyasha no please no don't leave me wake up please."

" Amber stop this he's gone you can't change that."

" I'll be damned if I can't you don't understand he was everything my only friend and I loved him so much."

" And he loved you with every part of his being what you had was beautiful but it's gone now move on," Inuyasha said calm and sincerely.

She started to cry again and Inuyasha walked over to her and embraced her.

Inuyasha held her for a while and looked at her closely she was extremely striking, no wonder I fall for her but I wonder how we met, he thought. Amber fell asleep in his arms and Inuyasha could feel himself getting tired but decided it would not be safe to sleep here so he picked her up and started to carry her back to his time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She didn't wake up that morning or the next and Inuyasha didn't leave her side, she slept like that for two weeks then she woke. " Inuyasha… Inuyasha it must not have been a dream he is gone." She looked over at the sleeping younger Inuyasha and crawled over to him then laid back down on his lap and fell back asleep. Inuyasha woke up in the morning to see her in his lap and he blushed but did nothing. Then Amber stirred and opened her eyes.

" Uhh I um sorry," she said blushing.

" Whatever, Uhh you hungry?"

" No."

" You should eat something you've been out for a couple weeks."

" Sorry I'm not hungry."

" Stop grieving he's gone you have to move on now you are coming to eat something."

" Why do you care you don't know me you don't know anything about me you have no idea how I feel."

" Don't I? I've lost my father mother women who I've loved but you have to move on get on with your life your young you can find someone else."

" No I can't I loved him he was there for me almost my entire life but six years."  
"I know how you feel ok how do you think I feel knowing now the woman I loved is dead that I wasn't there to protect her."

" But I never got to tell him that I l… lost our child."

Inuyasha felt guilt in his stomach he had known how it felt to lose a father mother and people he loved but not a child not something she carried in her body. Inuyasha embraced the weeping girl again. " I'm sorry but things happen for a reason now come on I know your hungry I can hear your stomach."

Amber smiled, " are you sure it's not yours you're hearing." Inuyasha smiled, grabbed her hand and brought her outside. There she saw three people she hadn't met and Keade. He saw her look in wonder at the new faces and said, " That's Sango, the man in the robe is Miroku, and the little one is Shippo."

The three of them looked up at her and stared as if they were trying to find something wrong with her. Amber got angry that they were just starting, " What are you staring at?"

They looked shocked to hear her speak, " Nothing at all my lady," said Miroku."

" Don't you even think about it Miroku," said Sango.

" My dear Sango what would it be I'm thinking?" SMACK, " Hey what was that for," asked Miroku? Sango just glared at him then turned her back to him.

" Hi I'm Shippo where are you from you look funny kind of like Kagome but different."

" I'm from another time would you like to come with me for a walk and I'll tell you all about it."

Shippo looked at Inuyasha who nodded saying it was ok then took her hand, "Lets go I'll show you the hot springs."

Amber nodded and they walked away from the others. " Inuyasha so who is she and why did you not even leave her side," asked Sango?

" Her name is Amber she's from a time way after Kagome's uh in the future she's real important to me but I died and asked myself to protect her (I know very confusing but just go along) and he uh told me that Kagome is uh gone for good," Said Inuyasha.

" She's younger than Kagome, it looks like, and in the future you'd be ancient compared to her you lucky dog," said Miroku.

" Shut up Miroku," said Inuyasha.

" So what are we going to do," asked Sango?

" Well things are not to good in her time Kikyo has destroyed her uh what was the word o yea city kingdom oh whatever and she carries some powerful jewel in her body stronger than the shikon no tama and Kikyo wants it so I think we are going to go to her time and kill Kikyo but we have to wait cause Amber suffers from wounds no human could probably survive."

" No way there is a jewel stronger then the shikon and she didn't look hurt to me," stated Miroku.

" Inuyasha are you sure you'll be able to kill Kikyo I mean remember your history with her," said Sango

" Are you crazy of course I can she was the one who cost us Kagome three years ago." (Yea it's been three years since they last saw Kagome and defeated Naraku or so they think)

FLASHBACK

" Kikyo your crazy I love Kagome not you I did love you but your dead."

" Of course you want me silly or else I'll kill Kagome you can't see her she can't hear anything except she probably hear I love you Kikyo not Kagome she's dead to me and if you do not kiss me and really kiss me I will kill her."

" How could you I can't do that she'll leave me."

" So you want her dead, by the way she probably heard that to I've drained all her energy so the only thing she can do is listen and only the things I let go through to her."

" Damn it Kikyo," He said and pulled her into a brief kiss.

Kikyo smiled she won she thought to herself and let Kagome go only Inuyasha still couldn't see or smell her.

They had never seen Kagome since or Kikyo, Inuyasha had searched for a year till he heard she was still in the feudal era only to marry Koga so Inuyasha had stopped searching and had been left heartbroken he even tried to visit and explain himself but Koga said she had gone missing. Then Inuyasha and the gang defeated Naraku but hadn't found all the jewel shards yet.

End Flashback

" Your right Inuyasha she did cost Kagome but you loved Kikyo you sure you can kill her?" Then Amber walked up with Shippo.

" He won't be the one killing her I will she killed my brothers sisters mother father and Inuyasha I'm getting revenge."

" We'll see your to injured at the moment to do anything look your bleeding already," said Inuyasha.

" They are nothing but scratches I can walk can I not plus you always told me the only way to heal properly is keep doing what you've been doing."

" I'm not as stupid to run around when I have a hole through my stomach and lost tons of blood."

Every one laughed at that remark, " Liar," said Shippo.

" Why you little…" he went to chase Shippo but Amber stood in the way.

" Little what yes he is little he's a child so you don't need to be beating on him like you would Miroku. That's what I thought speechless."

" Am not."

"Are too."

" Am not"

"Are too."

"I see why they fall for each other in the future she bickers just like Inuyasha."

" I don't bicker," They both said.

**_Okay this chapter is done give me some reviews and I'll post more chappies_. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks went by slowly Amber felt suffocated she wasn't allowed ANYWHERE without Inuyasha but she had to admit she like his company, she finally healed after 6 weeks and they decided they would train for a couple days then go fight Kikyo. That night Amber decided to go for a walk by herself, she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in the room thought so she was cautious because Inuyasha still didn't want her out by herself. She walked out into Inuyasha's forest and she started to sing

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems.

For where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, and nobody's home.

Where she lies, broken inside. There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left

behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

For where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her thoughts she can't find.

I can't figure out this part, and what I have could be wrong

too haha

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's chosen her idk

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

She wants to go home, and nobody's home.

Where she lies, broken inside.

There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's locked inside, locked inside...oh oh.

She's locked inside, locked inside...oh oh yeah.

It could be "locked" or "lost"...I can't tell and I don't remember

Inuyasha herd the singing from sitting in his tree and looked down to see Amber singing, She has a beautiful voice he thought what is she doing out here though, he jumped down to her. "What's wrong," he asked?

"Nothing I just wanted to go for a walk to think."

" You shouldn't be out here with out any one."

" I can take care of my self but thank you for caring." She turned to walk back when Inuyasha started singing

You can't change yesterday. Even if you want to.

I'm not standing in your way. I'm just telling you.

That you left your things undone.

And I know that's not fun. To feel regrets all the time.

And not feeling good for a while. If you took one thing at a time.

Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.

You can run a thousand miles. But you can't get back to yesterday.

**AMBER JOINED IN WITH INUYASHA**

You're waiting for tomorrow.

Even if you don't want to.

You don't want to feel any sorrow.

But you still do. You're tryin' to make this stop.

But I'm telling you, don't give up. Just keep hanging on.

A new day will come. If you took one thing at a time.

Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.

You can run a thousand miles.

But you can't get back to yesterday. Try to keep run away.

But you won't go anywhere.

I've got one thing to say. That this isn't fare.

If you took one thing at a time. Than you maybe wouldn't have this in your way.

You can run a thousand miles. But you can't get back to yesterday.

Amber started to cry, " Inuyasha I know I should move on but it still hurts you know."

"I know it hurts Amber but you want revenge don't you look I'll never leave your side I promise I'll always protect you."

Amber looked at Inuyasha thoroughly this Inuyasha wasn't like her Inuyasha at first but at that moment he was exactly like him, I wonder if he could love me too thought Amber right now I feel so close to him unlike when we are arguing I have to admit though it's kind of fun.

Inuyasha saw her staring at him and he blushed, " What are you staring at," he asked?

" You I was just thinking how much I thought you were different from Inuyasha but you just said the exact words he promised me," she walked over to where he was now sitting and sat in his lap she made herself comfortable then fell asleep. Inuyasha was blushing big time he didn't know what to do no girl had ever done something like that after only just meeting him.

He decided not to move her and fell asleep with her. In the morning Amber woke to see him still sleeping but with his arms around her protectively, she laid there and smiled till he woke. When he woke he looked down at Amber who was smiling at him and asked what she was doing.

" Nothing just watching you sleep."

Inuyasha grinned a bit and blushed he hadn't had someone watch him sleep before he was beginning to feel an urge to kiss her because she still stared at him. He brought his head down to hers and kissed her softly on the lips.


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6

" Inuyasha do you think you could fall in love again?"

" I don't know but what I can do is move on. Can you?"

" I can try if you help me."

" I promise I will," said Inuyasha, " come on the others are probably worried." He took her hand and they walked out to the others.

" Inuyasha I think we should leave today me and you I don't want to be responsible if the others get hurt plus what if they can't enter the well anyways, and how will they be any help then?"

" They are stronger then you think they know what they face and can take care of themselves so we wouldn't have to worry I think we should stay another few days yet okay?"

" Ok," said Amber, " But will they be able to get through the well?"

" Keade's working on that if not then it's just you and me.

They walked out to Keade's hut holding hands and everyone stared at them. They both blushed and threw each others hand. " What are you staring at," said Inuyasha.

" Oh nothing," they all said.

"Keh whatever."

" Amber could you take me on a walk," asked Shippo.

" Of course I will let me just grab something quick to eat I'm starving." Amber quickly grabbed a sandwich that they had made and left avoiding the dirty stares she was getting from Sango.

" God that girl is beautiful like a nymph or something," said Miroku which got him a slap across the face and a growl from Inuyasha. " What what'd I do."

" She's that beautiful huh have you guys been blind how do you believe her story it's probably a lie Kagome's going to come back and you both will be in love with this girl this child," said Sango and she stormed off.

"She is gorgeous but I don't l… like her because of that she's like me and what she says is the truth I saw the future and it isn't pretty."

" I believe you Inuyasha its just Sango doesn't want to believe Kagome's dead."

" I know I didn't want to believe it either but Amber is something else she's wonderful but she's been through so much pain, she's so kind I can tell she'd give her own life for anyone."

" Sounds like your in love with this girl."

" I don't know I can't be I just met her."

" No you didn't you've known her all her life practically."

" That was me but not me you know what I mean," he said lying down.

WITH AMBER AND SHIPPO

"So Shippo um where are your parents?"

" They were killed by the thunder brothers."

" I'm so sorry my family was killed too but by that woman Kikyo so if there is anything that you want to talk about let me know or just talk to me ok?"

" Ok umm Amber could I ask you something?"

" Yea of course what is it?"

" Would you be my mother I mean I thought of Kagome as my mother but she's gone now too and I don't want to not have a mother and father."

" Well yea sure I will but who is your father?"

" Inuyasha but don't tell him I think of him as one ok."

" Yea sure it'll be our secret." Shippo ran over to Amber and hugged her.

" Come on lets go for a…" she was cut off when she saw another huge demon coming at her and Shippo she didn't have time to turn and run he would have caught up to them so she picked Shippo up and turned around to block the blow but unfortunately his claw went right through her. " Shippo get out of here fast." She mumbled a protection spell around Shippo so nothing would harm him as he went to the others.

" Come out Kikyo what do you want." She said clutching her stomach and the jewel.

" I want you dead and the jewel your holding." She said coming out of the shadows.

" Well I guess I can't help you with that then because I'm not giving up this jewel and I'm not dieing."

"We'll see you see there is someone I want you to meet," she turned with her hand out, "Inuyasha please come there is someone who'd like to speak to you." Out from the shadows came Inuyasha beaten and bloody his eyes red with stripes on his face he had become a full demon for now.

"He's dead how can he be here?"

"Well lets see this jewel well not as powerful as the one in you bloody hand can bring people back. Now Inuyasha do as I say attack her."

He came at her fast lunging at her with his claws as she avoided them but she tripped and he clawed her face. "Inuyasha don't you remember me," she said lying on the ground with his arm above her, " You said you loved me remember all we shared." She held her jewel out to his outstretched arm and touched his hand almost immediately his face turned back and he fell.

Amber closed her eyes for one second before remembering Kikyo was there but before she could do anything she commanded the demon to attack Amber and bring Inuyasha back to her. Which the demon did.

" Damn it Kikyo what is your problem why do you want to ruin my life what did I do to deserve this."

" You were born into the wrong family and lived when my orders where to kill every one in that castle of royal blood and when I missed you the most important one in that stupid family you ruined his plan now hand over that jewel or see the man you love die again."

Inuyasha then came over to where Amber was and saw Kikyo and himself and heard what she said.

" Amber don't do it," said both Inuyashas.

" I was already dead you have him now never ever give up that jewel remember and I love you no matter what era your in you have that power over me no matter what age," he said looking over to Inuyasha.

" It's true Amber please don't leave me because If you give up that jewel that is what you'll be doing."

" But you can't love me you don't really know me."

" But I want to all I can think about is you I want to know you."

"Enough of this Amber make your choice does he live or die."

I know it's not the best chapter but I thought I'd update for anyone whose reading this story if you read and review I'll be really happy Amber


End file.
